


You Are Still Matt Casey

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [10]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabby rushes to Matt's side after a call and finds out the truth about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Still Matt Casey

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 10/30  
> AU Prompt: Werewolf

To say that she’s surprised by Matt’s call is the understatement of the year.  After everything they’ve been through, Gabby would have never imagined that Matt would call her practically begging her to come over.  He sounded in pain, which is the reason she’s rushed over.  She knocks on the front door as she steps inside.

 

“Matt,” she calls out.  She closes the door and makes her way into the living room where she finds Matt lying on the couch.  It’s something that normally wouldn’t seem odd, but it’s the torn clothes and scratches over his face that alarms her.  “Matt.”  She rushes over and kneels down beside the couch.  “Matt, what happened?”  She combs her fingers through his hair as he opens his eyes.

 

“Gabby…”  He smiles softly. 

 

“It’s okay.  I’m here.”

 

“You weren’t supposed to find out.  At least not like this.”

 

She frowns at him.  “What are you talking about?  Find out about what?  We need to get you cleaned up.”

 

“No, it’s okay.  It’ll heal.”

 

“Matt, you’re…”

 

“Gabby, it won’t last.  It’s actually lasted longer because I let it and needed you to be here.”  He takes her hand.  “I need you to know the truth, the entire truth about me.”

 

“Meaning what?  Matt, you’re scaring me.”

 

“You remember that night you told me about the wolf that was outside of your place?”

 

“Of course I remember that.”

 

“It was me.”

 

“You?  Matt, did you hit your head?”

 

“I’m fine, Gabby.”  He grins.  “I was checking on you.  You had too many scares that day and I needed to know that you were okay.”  He meets her gaze.  “I’m I werewolf.”

 

Gabby starts to giggle but stops when Matt doesn’t laugh with her.  “You’re serious?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She takes a deep breath.  It’s definitely not what she had expected to hear.  “A werewolf.”  She’d known about the stories in Chicago, but that’s what she thought they were.  Now she’s finding out they’re true.  “You’re a werewolf.”

 

“I’m a werewolf.”

 

She nods slowly.  “A werewolf.”  She frowns at him.  “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I didn’t know how at first.  And then we separated.  But… tonight I got attacked.  I promise that I am okay.  I just… knew I needed you to know.”

 

“Okay.”  She nods, trying to process what Matt had told her.  “Okay.”  She meets his gaze once again.  “Matt, this doesn’t change anything.  You are still Matt Casey.  You’re still the man I fell in love with.”

 

He smiles a little.  “Glad to hear you say that.”

 

**The End**


End file.
